ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited
The ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited is a close-quarters combat mobile suit, it was featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Its most notable pilots are ZAFT ace pilots Heine Westenfluss and Yzak Joule. GOUF is an acronym for "'G'uardian 'O'f 'U'nity 'F'orerunner". Technology & Combat Characteristics GOUF Ignited was originally a candidate to be ZAFT's next-generation mass production MS but lost to the ZAKU series. Development of the MS however continued due to its high performance, resulting in the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited which was then put into production when the main battlefield switches to earth and as the ZAKU's production lines reach its limit. The production type ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited seems to be identical in all areas to the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited except for the paint scheme. Unlike the ZAKU, GOUF Ignited does not mount the Wizard Packs and is instead equipped with a flight pack, granting it higher mobility and when inside Earth's atmosphere, flight capabilities comparable to the AMF-101 DINN. The suit features both close and ranged combat armaments, but excels particularly in close combat. It is armed with 4-barrel beam guns mounted on its forearms, along with multi-purpose heat rods. In addition, a shield storing a double-edged beam sword can be mounted on its arm and some of the suits have also been seen carrying the M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle. GOUF Ignited is mainly used by commanders and elite/ace pilots. Armaments ;*MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" Heat Rod :The most versatile weapon of the GOUF Ignited are its two flexible MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rods, with one rod mounted inside each forearm. These rods can be used to whip a target and at the same time deliver an electric charge, causing great pain to the pilot. When the charge is delivered while the heat rod is wrapped around an object, the shock can cause the object to explode. The rod can heat up via high frequencey vibration to such a degree that it can slice lightly armored suits in half. ;*M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel Beam Gun :For ranged combat, each forearm of the GOUF Ignited mounts a single M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun. Although it has a short firing range, it can fire a dense barrage of beams that can damage or even destroy a battleship. ;*MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword :A composite weapon that combines a beam sword with a physical sword, the MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword is stored in the shield that is mounted on the arm. When used, the sword pops out of the shield, extends to its full length and energy blades are emitted on each side. ;*Shield :For defense, the suit mounts a single anti-beam coated physical shield on its left arm which also stores the MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword. ;*M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle :A weapon that is initially used by ZGMF-1017 GINN, it is similar in design to a bazooka, and can fire various types of rounds depending to the magazine used. It is used by GOUF Ignited when heavier firepower is required. History A Mobile Suit developed as a part of ZAFT's New Millenium Series of next-generation mass production MS. The GOUF Ignited's inital design was rejected in favor of the ZAKU series. However, the design's high performance saves it from being cancelled and its developmemnt was allowed to continue. Later, a handful of prototype version of the improved GOUF Ignited (which is the current ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited) were deployed in battle. The GOUF Ignited piloted by FAITH's ace Heine Westenfluss and painted in his personal color is one such unit. Heine and his GOUF Ignited are assigned to the Minerva shortly after of the Battle of the Gulnahan Ravine, but it is destroyed in action shortly afterwards by Stella Loussier's ZGMF-X88S Gaia, killing Heine in the process during a 3-way battle between the Minerva, the Earth Alliance and its allies from the Orb Union and the Archangel crew, who tries to prevent this battle. When it become clear to ZAFT that the ZAKU series is not sufficient to meet combat needs by itself anymore, the GOUF Ignited is put into production to supplement them, it is given a blue paint scheme and designated ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. A production-model GOUF Ignited is stolen by Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke in their attempt to defect from ZAFT, but they are shot down by Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny. A custom white and gray colored unit is later piloted by Yzak Joule. Picture Gallery Zgmf-2000.jpg|ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Production colors) Zgmf-2000-yzak.jpg|ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Yzak Joule colors) zgmf-2000-rudolf.jpg|ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Rudolf Wittgenstein colors) ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited Elza Custom.jpg|GOUF Ignited Elsa Custom GOUF Ignited.png GOUF Ignited (Yzak).png ZGMFX2000 GundamWarCard.jpg|GOUF Ignited - Gundam War Card vlcsnap-2013-11-02-00h22m36s159.png vlcsnap-2013-12-06-04h48m22s83.png vlcsnap-2013-12-06-04h58m18s149.png vlcsnap-2013-12-06-04h59m12s175.png vlcsnap-2013-12-06-05h00m47s109.png GSD392013-12-21-00h49m34s88.png GSD392013-12-21-00h50m01s96.png vlcsnap-2013-10-05-07h52m30s177.png Variants *ZGMF-2000G2 Gouf Galactica Notes & Trivia *The GOUF Ignited is one of several mobile suit models from the Cosmic Era which are derived from suits appearing in the Universal Century. The GOUF is named and designed after the MS-07 Gouf, with the production colors (iconically identified with Ramba Ral) practically similar to the latter. *Yzak Joule's custom-colored GOUF Ignited recalls the custom Zaku II of Shin Matsunaga. *Due to their similarity, many fans mistakenly throught that ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher is a variant of GOUF Ignited. However, it is more accurate to describe them as sibling units as they are both developed from the same base MS. *The Draupnir 4-barrel beam gun is named after Odin's ring in Norse mythology. *The name GOUF Ignited is a reference to J-Pop musician T.M. Revolution, who has done multiple themes for the various Gundam Seed series, and done the voice of Heine Westenfluss, the test pilot for the GOUF Ignited. T.M. Revolution's 23rd Single, and the first theme for GSD was called Ignited. *In the few Super Robot War games this MS appears, it appears to lack the recoilless rifle. Though in its NDS SRW appearances, Yzak's and Heine's Goufs have slight differing stats and in L, different Partner effects. References External links *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited on MAHQ.net *ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited on MAHQ.net